De cómo Draco amaba las manzanas
by TheDarkLady7
Summary: Draco amaba las manzanas, eran rojas y escarlatas, la perfecta combinación, eran dulces pero las podrías morder al primer bocado, eran como ya dijo perfectas. Pero había un problema, se estaba dejando tentar por un durazno, un sexy, sabelotodo pero exquisito durazno. Hermione/Draco pairing. Es muy OCC este fic. Voldemort siente y Harry es imbécil como James. No hay un trío de oro.


**De cómo Draco amaba las manzanas.**

Summary: Draco amaba las manzanas, eran rojas y escarlatas, la perfecta combinación, eran dulces pero las podrías morder al primer bocado, eran como ya dijo perfectas… Pero había un problema, se estaba dejando tentar por un durazno, un sexy, sabelotodo pero exquisito durazno.

– ¿Sexy, sabelotodo y exquisito durazno?– Levantando las cejas, el rubio exclamó. – Deberías estar internada en San Mungo, Muggle estúpida.

La autora quien ya le iba a responder _cómo se mercería, muchas gracias_ al rubio de bote se vio interrumpida por la voz de.

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY; ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR SEÑORITO? YO QUE PENSABA QUE DESPUÉS DE UNA GUERRA APRENDERÍAS, REPITE DESPUÉS DE MI: NO LLAMARÉ ESTÚPIDO A NADIE Y NO ME DESQUITARÉ CON LOS MUGGLES PARA EVITAR MIS PROBLEMAS. – Finalmente calló la elegante señora, viendo expectante al muchacho, quien la miraba entre avergonzado y boquiabierto. 

Lo siento madre y est. – _por suerte se autocorrigió solo. –_ y Señorita Autora y siguió soltando disculpas incoherentes viéndose tan lamentable como un Weasley.  
Y así su padre fácilmente le hizo saber.

Rojo por el esfuerzo y con lágrimas de risa, Lucius apareció en la curiosa escena y aún entre jadeos, espetó. – Draco, que inconsciente eres hijo, sabes que los muggles también tienen sangre roja como nosotros pero no por eso son estúpidos, ellos son así de nacimiento.

En un pequeño momento, el Malfoy mayor olvidó frente a quienes se encontraba, sólo quería seguir divirtiéndose a costa de su hijo. Pero a Narcisa no le pareció nada divertido, inconsciente de eso, Lucius siguió con su pedorreta.

LUCIUS ATENEUS MALFOY, MEJOR NO SIGAS, ESTO ES TÚ CULPA, MI POBRE BEBÉ AÚN NO SUPERA SU AVERSION POR LOS SANGR...HIJOS DE MUGGLE, POR TÚ CAUSA ESTÚPIDA Y LA DEL MESTIZO IDIOTA INCOMPRENDIDO, PÍDELE DISCUPAS A LA SEÑORITA, AMBOS, VAMOS.– terminó Narcisa Malfoy defendiéndome, OMG esto debo ponerlo en W.A. como estado.

" _Un Malfoy me defiende, dos se deben humillar, y eso que aún ni son las 7, excelente día el de hoy: DDDD"_

" _Lucius Malfoy ha desparecido en la red flú"_

" _Narcisa Malfoy fue a matar a su muy ignorante esposo"_

Desde lejos aún se escuchaban los regaños de Narcisa.

IMBÉCIL, NO IMPORTA QUE TE DESCONECTES Y DEJES ESE ESTADO EN TU WA, TE ESTOY VIGILANDO POR EL GPS , MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALFOY.– muy ocupada ahora siguiendo con su hijo, eran definitivamente de la misma sangre, cobardes.–DRAAAAAACO, DEJÁ DE HACERTE EL NIÑO, VÉ A CAMBIAR EL PAÑAL DE TU HIJA QUE HERMIONE NO TIENE TANTA PACIENCIA CÓMO YO.

" _Hermione Malfoy está impaciente y a punto del homicidio por culpa de su muy idiota esposo -.-´ "_

– Te quiero Athenea, no importa cuántas veces deba cambiarte los pañales y que pareciera que prefieres a Draco pero tranquila que tu cobarde padre ya volverá, no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de nosotras–. Hermione le sonreía a la niña, mirando sus pequeños ojitos grises brillar y que parecía que le decían.–PAAAA AGUGU PA , PA?– Y automáticamente parecía al borde de las lágrimas, IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO MALFOY, su princesa lo extrañaba aunque no lo mereciera, ya verá cuándo vuelva, una semana cambiándole los pañales, SOLO y SIN MAGIA.

Y cómo si nada Hermione siguió hablando con su princesa.

" _Lucius posiblemente morirá, te quería mucho hijo, cuida a Athenea, es toda una Malfoy ;)"_

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy ha vuelto humillándose, resígnate papá, te amo Athenea, perdona leona_ _"_

Jajajajajajaja. Lo siento, no pude contenerme. Los Malfoy's son lo máximo :D Ellos aceptan a una sangre sucia en la familia, pero sólo a ella, hombres, Malfoy's . Por suerte tienen a Narcisa y a Hermione con ellos. Santas Mujeres. En fin, sigamos.

Disclaimer: Este fic aunque yo lo haya creado, los personajes y casi todo pertenecen a la Reina J. porque si ella hubiera estado en Hogwarts, sería la reina, hasta mejor que Dumbledore y sus 800 nombres.

En los rincones oscuros de Hogwarts un chico rubio estaba entretenido comiendo su manzana, la cual su color iluminaba toda la estancia aunque _Malfoy lo negará si le preguntas_ , era muy Grifindork para su gusto el color, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Era dulce, totalmente dulce. Estaba tan concentrado en su mini-analogía que sin querer se cayó de bruces con una ¿ERA ESO UNA NIÑA? Su cabello parecían a los pelos de su vieja saeta de fuego, pobrecita, pero Draco se sentía amable al haber comido su primera manzana del día, así que ayudó a la chica a recoger sus libros y de paso usó la poción alisadora de su madre y su cabello ahora se veía más como Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, lindo pero no perfecto, la leona interrumpió su monologo interior.

Menos mal no se mezcló el trabajo de runas con el de DCAO, no quería ver como el murcie..-se corrigió sola, Draco levantó la ceja al entender como iba llamar a SU profesor favorito-. Digo, que el Profesor Snape se enfadara, por suerte no pasó nada.- y al fin levantó la cabeza, tomando la mano y ver quien le ayudaba.- Graci..- y ahí observó quien le había dado la mano, y quedo boquiabierta.. Mal..foy? -. Y No, no le salió como un tartamudeo. Pero se recuperó enseguida-. Por qué me ayudas? Qué quieres a cambio?-. ya le empezaba a mirar con sospecha.

Draco entendía que la niña le reconociera después de todo era un Malfoy. Su padre si quisiera haría de renombre a la familia hasta en el mundo muggle. Pero los Malfoy's no se rebajarían a eso. Eran sangre-sucias después de todo. Draco dándose cuenta que la niña seguía esperando su repuesta como si él fuera un niño cualquiera, golpeaba una de sus piernas y se ponía las manos en la cintura como su madre suele hacerlo cuándo rompe los jarrones por estar jugando al quidditch dentro de uno de los salones de la Mansión. Reprimió un escalofrío y se dispuso a prestarle atención a la demandante niñata sabelotodo.

La miró con los ojos acerados y furioso por tener que dejar de comer su deliciosa manzana para responderle.- No sé quién te cree que eres niñata para hablarme así, qué no ves que estoy comiendo?-. Le guiño un ojo pero aún con la mirada nada amable y prosiguió intentando asustarla, total, no necesitaba romperle el corazón a la primera.- Si tú fuiste la que chocaste y es de mala educación hacerlo y ni tener la gracia de presentarte formalmente. Eres una Greengrass?-. por primera vez la observaba más allá de los cabellos que trató _trató_ realmente de arreglar, el tono de piel era el correcto, el color de cabello también, le parecía un poco a Daphne, pero con los ojos marrones pensó.- la familia Greengrass salió huyendo del país desde la primera guerra y ahora con Voldemort desaparecido, el creía que volvieron, está niñata tenía que ser sangrepura, nadie era tan intimidante y por sobretodo, nadie por encima o igual de su estatus se dejaba intimidar por él y su apellido. Si, decidió, tenía que ser sangrepura. Cuándo le chocó por primera vez, había inhalado una esencia a duraznos, dulces y ácido a la vez, pegaba con ella. Tenía que ser sangrepura. Pero interrumpiendo otra vez su monologo interno, la niñata que había recogido sus libros con magia, le miró altanera y le dijo las peores palabras que alguien tan impresionable como él pudiera haber escuchado. Creyó sentir un dolorcito en el pecho, pero no podía ser eso.

Ah, eres de uno de esos, eh? Pero claro si eres Malfoy. No, no soy una Greengrass, pero creo que te estaré viendo pronto. Me transfirieron desde La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, soy Francesa y mi apellido es Granger Marchant. Hoy van a realizar la ceremonia con el sombrero seleccionador, para saber en qué casa estaré. Mi padrino me dijo que posiblemente sea la misma que la tuya. Así que, adiós Malfoy, con tu permiso.- con una vaina del siglo pasado, hizo una reverencia sarcástica y pasó a su lado trayéndole de nuevo ese olor a duraznos.

Malfoy respiró profundamente y antes de que su mente lo procese, su cuerpo ya había actuado. Había agarrado a la señorita ó su chiste interno-. Suavemente del brazo, pero lo suficientemente firme para qué no se vaya y de su boca salió la menos esperada de las preguntas.

¿Quién es tu padrino y cómo me conoce?-. ni sabía porque había preguntado justamente eso, la chica le intrigaba, veía que tenía modales y todas las actitudes de una sangrepura, su magia le atraía y ni hablar de su esencia a duraznos, se preguntaba si había puesto un hechizo permanente para oler así y atraer a todos los hombres, ese pensamiento le envío otra corriente a su pecho, lo ignoró y se fijó es sus ojos. Al estar casi pegados gracias a su brazo, le podía mirar directamente ahí. Notó la sonrisa de la chica Marchante y eso lo desconcertó. Creía que ya podría haberla intimidado.

Es alguien que te ha conocido de niño pero que está por volver. Yo sería una sangresucia para ti Draco.- y ya no le sorprendía que supiera su nombre pero aún no entendía como ella podría ser una sangresucia.- pero mi padrino me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre magia y sé que soy más fuerte que tú, así que tú deberías intimidarte por mí.- le miró directamente a los labios mientras ella reía y no sabía que pensar-. Se te hace familiar el nombre de Tom Riddle?-. y con esto un anonadado Draco quedó solo en el pasillo de Howgarts, su una vez deliciosa manzana tirada en el suelo y una fragancia en el aire que le hacía no pensar.

Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle

¡Merlín! Lord Voldemort había vuelto y la niñata sabelotodo con aroma a duraznos era su ahijada. Ese era un aliciente que le calentó todo el cuerpo y una vez más sintió una punzada en el pecho. Pero esta vez en el corazón.

Aún atónito fue bajando a las mazmorras de Slytherin hacia su cuarto, busco entre su baúl, un pergamino y tinta mágica, con un sobre y el sello de la Noble casa de Los Malfoy. Comenzó a escribirles una carta a sus padres. Tenía que informarles sobre aquella niña y tenía que aprender que sabían ellos y qué o a quién le había ocultado.

 _Lucius ATENEUS Malfoy, estudio principal de la cabeza de la familia,_

 _Malfor Manor, N° 147._

 _Narcisa Orchidée Malfoy, habitaciones principales de la Mansión,_

 _Malfor Manor, N° 147._

 _ **Queridos**_

 _ **-no tanto ahora mismo-**_

 _ **Progenitores:**_

 _ **Creo que se habían olvidado de mencionarme ese pequeñísimo detalle antes de haber abordado el tren a Hogwarts, me tuve que enterar por un tercero ¿CÓMO ES QUE EL TÚ-SABES-QUIÉN VOLVIÓ? Y NO ME DIJIERON NADA. ¡JOOOODER! POR UNA NIÑATA ME TUVE QUE ENTERAR, COMO SI FUERA UN DESPRECIABLE MUGGLE PARA MI FAMILIA. QUE YA NO SOY UN NIÑO. TENGO 11 AÑOS CUMPLIDOS. PUEDO AFRONTARLO, SOY TODO UN MALFOY, UN HOMBRE. Me avergüenza que me lo hayan ocultado. Soy el que les puede meter en un gediátrico muggle cuándo la fortuna esté a mi mando. ¡QUÉ NO SE LES OLVIDE! La niñata sabelotodo me dijo básicamente que era un snob y que no podría contra ella. ¿PUEDEN CREER EL NERVIO DE ESA NIÑA? Encima me dijo que era sangresucia pero qué me podría vencer fácilmente en un duelo, que no me metiera con ella. Aunque su magia si es atrayente y su olor es cómo duraznos. Mamá: ¿hay un hechizo para ello? Creo que su sucio plan es seducirme, violarme, darme un heredero, matarme y quedarse con mi fortuna. Huele demasiado rico para su propio bien. Lo que más me sorprendió de todo esto no es el hecho de la niñata-sabelotodo-viuda-negra sino que el mismísimo Señor sea su padrino, SU PADRINO,- ¿Pueden creerlo? Ni si quiera quiso ser el mío y yo soy un Malfoy sangrepura, de los sagrados 28. En fin, eso ya lo saben. Espero que me respondan lo más rápido posible, necesito respuestas. La niñata va a estar en Slytherin, es demasiado ambiciosa para otra casa, no creo que ni su sangre la detenga, así que debo saber todo lo que ustedes saben antes de qué ella venga. Ah, otra cosa sospechosa más. No me dijo su nombre pero su apellido es Granger**_ _**Marchant y la transfirieron desde La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons en Francia. ¿No me dijeron que Hogwarts no aceptaba transferencias de alumnos? Es muy extraño. Pronto tendré noticias suyas.**_

 _ **Les odia en este momento por tratarme de niñato.**_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, habitación de las mazmorras de Slytherin,_

 _Howgarts, 1997._

Y así es cómo Draco llamó a Sly, su cuervo y le colgó el pergamino de su garras, le acarició un poco, un poco de dulces y le dejó ir. Ya sabía que tenía que llevarles a sus padres.

Ahora solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

Una lástima que él no sabía lo que era eso.

Sin decir más, agarró su capa y fue hacia el gran comedor, ya estaba oscureciendo y quería saber todo sobre la nueva niñata sabelotodo. Nadie nunca le había negado nada y ella ni si quiera le mencionó su nombre.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Nott y Zabini, eran los menos estúpidos de todos en este colegio. Después de arribar al andén, ver a un Longbottom, otro Weasley, conocer al maravilloso Harry Potter.- no sin rodar los ojos-. No esperaba mucho del resto. Theo y Blaise ya casi podrían ser considerados conocidos, eran los únicos que le podían hablar sin que pierda totalmente su paciencia.

Sirviéndose comida, jugo de uva y su tan preciada manzana y mirando con dudas al durazno, oyó al viejo senil hablando. Con un rápido _Sonorus_ su voz se escuchaba en todo el gran salón.

QUERIDOS ALUMNOS. OTRO AÑO MÁS EN HOGWARTS, ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE PRESENTARLES A UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE, SÉ QUE HUBIERON POCAS TRANSFERENCIAS DESDE.. BUENO.- ah! Esto era nuevo, el viejo loco dudó antes de seguir- DESDE TOM RIDDLE-. Ahora entendía la duda, todos se veían asustados, Draco rodó los ojos, _estúpidos imprescindibles.-_ si reaccionaban así a su nombre muggle… _¿cómo harían cuándo vuelva?-._ pensó, el viejo verde le interrumpió de nuevo.- ELLA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES BRUJAS DE SU COLEGIO, VIENE DE FRANCIA Y SUS PADRES FALLECIERON HACE POCO, ASÍ QUE TUVO QUE VOLVER A LAS ISLAS BRITÁNICAS A RECLAMAR SU HERENCIA Y HOY LA SORTEAREMOS EN ALGUNA CASA. ESPERO QUE SEA BIENVENIDA.- hizo una pausa dramática, todos estaban tomando el aliento. Draco volvió a rodar los ojos. Que dramático, era solo una niñata con un buen olor a duraznos pero niñata después de todo. Aunque oír lo de sus padres le mandó otro dolor en el pecho, él no sabía que haría si le pasaba lo mismo. Estaba molesto ahora con Lucius y Narcisa pero no quería perderlos para siempre. El viejo volvió a hablar.- CON USTEDES: HERMIONE MEROPE GRANGER MARCHANT.-

Y con eso todo el gran salón tuvo un momento de silencio tenso. Hasta que la niñata, que ahora sabía se llamaba Hermione, salió de no sé dónde y se ubicó en la silla. Su padrino Snape le sonrío –él no le sonreía ni a Draco- y le colocó el sombrero. No hubo ninguna pausa y el sombrero exclamó: SLYTHERIN!-.

Draco ahora no tenía dudas, esa niña significaba problemas. Era ahijada de Voldemort, había sido transferida como él y había sido sorteada en Slytherin tal cuál su padrino. Si no estuviera lo suficientemente intrigado, ahora lo estaría y si no fuera estúpido tendría miedo. ¡Pero hey! ¿Quién dice que los Malfoy's no son temerarios?

La niña caminó directamente hacia él, observó halagada al resto que le seguía aplaudiendo, sonrió y miró a Blaise Zabini cómo diciéndole algo. Zabini inmediatamente se levantó y susurró que ya había cenado todo y estaba cansando y cediéndole su lugar a Hermione, salió corriendo del gran salón como si hubiera un _fuego maldito_ persiguiéndole mientras iba.

Draco la miró sospechosamente, parecía que hubiera utilizado _Legeremens_ en Zabini, pero no era posible ¿no? Ella tenía 11 años también ¿no? O podría haber usado un _imperio._ Draco decidió dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar. Debía tener a esta niña de su lado, no sabía cómo ni porqué pero sabía que el durazno era para él.

Sonriendo cómo había visto a su padre hacerlo cuándo se metía en problemas con su mamá le dijo.

Así que Hermione, ¿no?-. Ella estaba sirviéndose la cena con un _accio_. Morgana la libere de usar sus manos. Draco decidió que esta bruja era cada vez más atrayente.

Volvió la vista hacia él y le miró también sonriendo.- Lady Granger para ti, Draco.- y cómo él hizo anteriormente, le guiño malvadamente el ojo.

Draco aprendiendo que tus gestos también pueden volver a ti continuo.- Tú me puedes decir Draco, pero yo tengo que decirte Lady, no me parece justo sangresucia.- y con esto, media casa de Slytherin le miró, incluso viendo repentinamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, escuchó una maldición de su padrino Snape y hasta creyó verle al viejo demente mirarlo con lástima.

Volvió la vista hacia la atrayente Hermione para ver cómo actuaba. Sorprendentemente. Se fijó en el durazno que tenía enfrente estaba flotando en el aire, cómo el resto de los objetos, fijándose en las estúpidas serpientes de su casa, también vio que todos estaban como congelados. Miró hacia su padrino, y todos estaban quietos. Excepto él. Escucho una risa campanas y olió una vez más los dulces pero agrios duraznos.

Hermione sí que estaba moviéndose. Sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban mirándole con diversión y bajaba su varita de nuevo en la mesa.

Draco lo entendió todo de repente. Hermione había lanzado un _Aresto Momentum_ a todo el gran salón, excepto a ellos.

Y seriamente sin rastro de risa le dijo.

Draco…Draco…Draco-. Repitió como si fuera un niño que no entendiera nada.- He tenido paciencia Draco, pero parece que no aprendes. Es mi última advertencia. NUNCA ME DIGAS SANGRESUCIA DE NUEVO si no quieres acabar eunuco o squid ¿entendiste?-. Y con toda la gracia de una Lady, tomó su té y lanzó un _Obliviate_ a sus compañeros de Slytherin que ahora entendió habrían escuchado cómo la llamó.

No sabiendo cómo sentirse Draco mantuvo su boca cerrada. Hasta que recordó que su padrino y el loco demente senil habían escuchado lo que dijo, miró hacia ellos también. Pero no hubo rastro de nada. Draco volvió a ver hacia Hermione escuchándola reír y más risas a su alrededor.

Era encantadora, hacía unos 5 minutos que estaba en la mesa, a SU lado y le tenía a toda la mesa centrándose solo en ella. Prestando atención estaba contando una historia sobre cómo se sentía en el primer día del colegio en Francia y cómo sus compañeros no paraban de incordiarla por ser quién era. Una Marchant.

Parecía que Draco era el único que no sabía nada sobre aquella jodida familia.

Y si había algo que Draco odiaba más que interrupan su hora con su manzana era no saber sobre algo que le interesaba.

Y Hermione Merope le interesaba y mucho.

A pesar de su más que obvio vínculo con el Señor Tenebroso.

..

..

….

 **N/T: y ¡TADÁ! Espero que les haya gustado, tengo muchas ideas sobre esta pareja y ésta historia. Es mi primer Dramione. No sean tan duras, estoy en busca de una BETA. Si me recomiendan alguna, estaría muy agradecida. Pueden enviarme un pm aquí en ff o escríbanme a mi email: auxiortiz gmail. com sin espacios, toda ayuda es bienvenida. Escribí esto hace muuucho tiempo y lo encontré hoy y decidí terminarlo al menos por un capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Auxi ;)**


End file.
